


next excuse for losing sleep

by spoolesofthread



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoolesofthread/pseuds/spoolesofthread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>old prompt answer for tumblr user jackbaettillo: “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	next excuse for losing sleep

Sean was sitting a tad precariously close to Adam’s windowsill, one hand holding the side and his feet swinging gently in the air. It was only the first floor so he wasn’t in any danger, but it still felt high. He kind of liked how it felt, like he could pretend that there was a lot more than a few inches between his feet and the ground. Despite the late hour he looked bright eyed and wide awake, smiling widely at his boyfriend.

“Spoole, what the fuck?”

Adam on the other hand looked beyond confused, standing in front of his window with eyes still half lidded with sleep. He wasn’t wearing anything but his boxers and a ratty shirt (really Adam? That must have at least twenty holes in it), his hair was mussed to hell, and he didn’t sound too pleased to be awake.

Honestly, he looked a mess. Sean thought he looked beautiful.

“Ice cream! It’s supposed to be an adventure!”

“Okay, but who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go get ice cream?” As grumpy as he looked, Adam’s voice was still soft and fond. Which was kind of relieving, because Spoole had been starting to second guess himself pretty much as soon as he’d started knocking on Adam’s window. He had a key, but this was more fun!

Sean tilted his head at Adam questioningly, then shrugged. He hadn’t put much thought into it really. He’d just sort of done it spur of the moment when he couldn’t sleep. “Someone who loves their boyfriend and wanted to surprise him?”

Adam rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. “Alright, alright, let me put some clothes on.. And get in here, you’re going to fall, jeez.”

Spoole beamed at him, immediately half climbing and half falling into the room in his rush to follow directions. Oh look, there was Adam’s smile! It just took him getting hurt apparently, rude. “Love you! And I promise not to wake you up at four am again.”

“Uh huh, love you too. And I don’t trust that promise.”

“… Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my tumblr, [spoolesofthread](http://spoolesofthread.tumblr.com/post/143384026781/53-and-spovic-3-c)  
> (i forgot to post it here when i wrote it originally lmao)


End file.
